Giganotosaurus
|-|Giganotosaurus= Information The Giganotosaurus (gig-uh-no-toe-soar-uhs) (giant southern lizard), commonly called the Giga, is a very large Carcharodontosaurid theropod. Close relatives include Carcharodontosaurus and Tyrannotitan. It is a good choice for players that just want to be a giant carnivore. Originating from Cretaceous South America, it's a top pick on the giant meat-eater shelf. Appearance It is a tan grayish-brown color with black feathers on the front of its body with some quills on its back. It has red feathers on its arms with red brows on top of its head with a red lower jaw. It has black claws and black feet padding. Gameplay Common on the plains, Giganotosaurus players don't seem to have a lot of trouble growing to adult. Better suited for open area hunting than the ambushing strategy the Tyrannosaurus Rex is forced to use. Giganotosaurus uses its powerful legs to move around surprisingly fast. Even though it's bite force is weaker than a Tyrannosaurus Rex, it's large size gives it the ability to grab a large sum of prey in its jaws, and its fast movement speed makes it better for getting around the map. It's surprisingly maneuverable too, being excellent for chasing down prey even from a distance and snatching it in its jaws and even climbing. The long range also mean they do good in pack fights and wars, but they aren't made for fighting tanky herbivores like elder Triceratops head-on. Run down and kill juveniles ones instead, or ambush the adults. You can also team up with other Giganotosaurus kill even an elder Mammoth easily. Giganotosaurus is the terror of all small dinos, as it's the fastest large carnivore. Against the Tyrannosaurus Rex Tyrannosaurus Rexes have more damage and health than an elder Giganotosaurus, but they are faster so keep your distance and make sure not to directly fight it, if you try battling it directly you'll get overpowered by the Tyrannosaurus's brute force. If you are afraid of fighting you can always outrun it. Juveniles and Babies An adult Giganotosaurus is fast and its baby form is even faster, which means getting around the map and tracking snacks is pretty easy. When you get to juvenile you can Kill NPCs, but avoid confrontations until you're at least nearing adult. You're kind of easy prey if you get attacked as a baby or juvenile. Real Life A close relative of Giganotosaurus, Mapusaurus roseae, was discovered to have died in a close group, suggesting packs or gang hunting. Giganotosaurus may have likely behaved in a similar manner. Giganotosaurus is commonly shown in media hunting Argentinosaurus, when they lived on different sides of Argentina. While fossils can't tell us the complete range, it is known that Mapusaurus lived alongside Argentinosaurus, probably keeping Giganotosaurus from hunting the impressive titans. Sound Trivia * In Dinosaur Planet, the Saltasaurus herd that Alpha was in was tracked down by a pair of large, predatory theropods which takes the slowest member down. They are labeled as "carcharodontosaurs" (often misinterpreted as Carcharodontosaurus) before they hunt. They were most likely Tyrannotitan by identifying the skull shape and the time frame (80 million years ago). Several roars of the Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus in the game are based on the sounds they produced defending the kill. Overview |-|Classic Giganotosaurus= Information The Classic Giganotosaurus is the old model of the Giganotosaurus. Appearing much smaller that what it was before with nearly no animations, only a few play as it. The classic Albino Terror is based on this old model. Appearance It is lime green in color, with white claws and teeth. It lacks any sort of feathers with darker green spines trailing down its head to its tail. It has orange patched eyes and orange dents in its snout. It has a bright pink mouth with a red tongue and has solid black eyes. |-|Abrasive= Information The Abrasive Giganotosaurus is a terrifying variant of the Giganotosaurus. It used to be quite popular, but as the updates came through more and more dinosaurs were getting remodels whilst this once over-used beast slowly drowned in the newer meta dinosaurs, such as Shantungosaurus. It is, however, no weaker than a normal Giganotosaurus, and still is a force to be reckoned with. The Abrasive Giganotosaurus is usually seen in skin packs, due to the fact most people prefer the stock Giganotosaurus for combat, that as with the Fantasy and Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, it's been confirmed by the developers that the abrasive Giganotosaurus will be getting a remodel by Halloween. Players usually call it "Abra". Appearance It is navy blue with spikes and blue eyes and has a tan underbelly, jaw, and circle dent in its snout. It has giant purple jagged spines on its back with a purple tipped whip-like spiky tail. It has black claws with an orange glowing mouth along with tan teeth like its underbelly. Trivia * Received a remodel on November 22nd, 2018 with during the beginning of the 2018 Black Friday event. * Initially added to the game on an unknown date in 2015 and was made by servez_2build. |-|Battle-Scarred= Information It is about the same size of the regular Giganotosaurus, and has a different model while in the baby stage, consisting of the model overall, but unscarred and jumping restlessly in the idle animation. The juvenile stage also has a different model, but it is already scarred and does not jump. The adult model has more scars than the juvenile. It may have been based on the Scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex or vise versa. It has decent animations. Appearance The Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus is a light green skin that is covered with red scars that vary in size and wounds. One of the eyes is also scarred. It has lime green spikes on the back and swings its tail, a tail that is very long for the size of the skin, up and down while sprinting. It also has lime green feathers on its legs and arms, lime crests on its head, and lime green dents on its snout. |-|Krampus= Information The Krampus is a skin based on and resembling the Christmas demon Krampus. It was a skin released during the 2016 Christmas Event. It is the rarest skin for the Giganotosaurus, and was only available at a Christmas event. It is much smaller than the normal Giganotosaurus. It can also climb walls very well if it is facing sideways to the wall. Some players even call it "Goat" due to the fact it does have a similar appearance of a goat. Appearance It is brown with a black jagged-crooked ram skull with black eyes with red pupils. It appears quite small now due to the resize of the Giganotosaurus but does better with the change than the Abrasive Giganotosaurus. It has a crooked looking snout with large black spines shooting out of its back. It has metal gray feet along with a set of handcuffs or chains around its arms. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Saurischians Category:Carcharodontosaurids